


Just your regular pair of fugitives!

by dysfunctionalbeehive



Category: The Lobby
Genre: Friendship, Judas and Runo go out and cause a slight commotion, Runo is technically of age so shes not underage drinking, Underage Drinking, but just in case, early stages kids, found family kind of, i didnt check this for mistakes so forgive me, its chill though, its mainly a judas and runo fic but the others do make very VERY brief appearances, oh yeah they run from the police, police appear but its like a sentence thing, so they get a mention as a treat, sometimes you just gotta cause some chaos to bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysfunctionalbeehive/pseuds/dysfunctionalbeehive
Summary: No summary, we die like men.(Judas and Runo hang out one morning at 3am, Runo's drunk, Judas likes causing problems on purpose. it's all for fun.)
Relationships: Runo & Judas (The Lobby)





	Just your regular pair of fugitives!

Being up at 2:35am wasn’t something unusual for any of the lobby members, what was unusual was being alone, which was the position Judas had found themselves in. Everyone had either gone to bed or were in their rooms, so they sat in the common room, slumped down in one of the couches watching anime on a laptop they had rested on their knees whilst trying to form some semblance of needing to sleep in their mind. 

Another episode finished, they were about to move onto the next when the front door suddenly swung forward and a blonde stumbled through, Judas instantly sat up and stretched their neck to see Runo shut the door behind her, an empty bottle in one hand. When she turned around to see Judas, a smug sort of smile pulled across Runo’s face and she raised one hand to put a finger over her lips, shushing before a giggle came out seconds later. 

“Don’t tell mum okay” she said, giggling again. Now this was interesting, since when was Judas the one to be sitting waiting for their troubled kids to come home? That was Runo’s job. 

“Oh trust me, I doubt she’d believe me” Runo was probably referring to Pam, usually both of them would be referred to as the mum friend of the group but Judas couldn’t see Runo taking much responsibility in her current state. She grinned in response and gave a thumbs up, her movements quick but jumpy, apparently intoxicated Runo had the reflexes of what appeared to be a kid, in any case she was definitely more carefree then they had ever seen her before which honestly peaked their curiosity.   
Judas watched the girl stumble forwards slightly, most likely aiming to go to her room but she was not exactly capable of walking in a straight line Fitting, I’d be surprised if she could do anything straight Judas thought to themself, only to watch Runo stumble to one side and slam straight into a wall. The act itself should have been enough to make Judas laugh, however the moment Runo made contact with the wall a loud crack went off and they watched as a large crack suddenly appeared across the entire wall, all starting from where Runo was against it.

An involuntary laugh came from them, watching a wide eyed Runo spin around to look at the wall before she scrambled away in surprise, when Judas could see her face again they took note that the cracks on the wall were similar to those marks on Runo’s body. A moment later she started laughing as well, staring at the wall she had apparently destroyed. 

Hmm, destroyed?

A grin broke out on Judas’s face “Hey Runo” they glanced down the hallway, apparently no one had been woken up by the sound. “Can you do that again?” they asked, it was an innocent enough question.

“Well, yeah, it’s a thing, Runo the Destroyer y’know” she shrugged in response, clearly whatever she had drunk that night had made her very carefree compared to their normal behaviour. To further prove her point, Runo held up the bottle she had and very gently tapped her finger against it, making the glass break out in cracks all along it, it surprisingly kept it’s bottle form. Judas grinned, standing up from their seat and closing their laptop, an idea to make a sleepless night a lot more entertaining. 

“I think we should go somewhere” 

\---

Lucky for both of them, where Judas wanted to go wasn’t too far. Neither could drive right now but that didn’t matter too much, both were finding walking around late at night far more fun and thrilling then a boring drive. 

They reached an old junkyard of a field, littered with old rusted cars and whatever else someone had thrown away. Judas had found it a long time ago, looking for anything that wasn’t crystal clean in The Pure One’s city had been hard but they’d found it. They turned to Runo, who was taking the setting in with a curious expression, looking back other to Judas she raised an eyebrow, a silent question as to why they were here of all places. Judas grinned in response, walking over to a rusted car and climbing on top of it. 

“Can you destroy this?” They asked, pointing at the car under them, her eyes widened in understanding. 

“Well, yes i can but do you want to be standing on it?” she replied, walking a little closer to the car, her head still tilted curiously. 

“I doubt you're aiming for me, besides, I’m pretty lucky with these kinds of things” they winked mischievously, only serving to make Runo more hesitant. 

Judas sighed “Look, just trust me? Okay, this’ll be fun I promise” Runo looked between Judas and the car for a moment, even from their slight distance Judas could see her eyes were a little glazed over, her body waved from side to side a little, she was absolutely still drunk, and drunk people were very easy to convince to do dumb things. Before Judas got the chance to work on convincing the blonde more, she looked back up at them with a strangle determined look in her eyes. 

“I trust you. Let’s do it” momentarily startled by Runo’s quick trust, Judas stared before regaining some composure and grinning. Runo stepped up to the car, hovering a hand over the metal before taking a deep breath and carefully patting it. Instantly, all the glass shattered from the windows, the metal crunched in on itself and the entire car seemed to burst at the seams from Runo’s pat. Meanwhile, Judas laughed all the while, watching as glass and metal alike completely missed them as it went flying around. Runo had her arms raised to shield her eyes, slowly lowering them to look up at Judas, joining in with their laughter as the other jumped down from the car. 

“See! Not a scratch” they grinned at her “Lucky, huh?” 

Runo laughed a little, carefree and light “Okay yeah, what now? Want me to crush another car or some shit?” 

“Oh absolutely, but I gotta say you could add a little more, drama to your hits? Y’know” Runo raised her eyebrow and Judas rolled their eyes, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her over to a nearby abandoned armchair.   
“The effect is good, but put some oomph into, make it a performance, sure seeing you lightly tap something and it go up in flames is funny, but give me a little bit more!” Judas stretched their arms out, giving a slight bow. 

“What are we? Theatre kids” she replied dryly, crossing her arms. She was smirking, at the very least entertained. Judas rolled their eyes. 

“C’moooon, yell a little! Get into it, superhero landing and yada yada, fuck up this chair like it disrespected your ancestors” they threw their arms up, spinning on one heel as they gestured around them “This is your stage Runo, now give me a fucking show” she laughed at that, Judas was definitely winning this. 

“Alright alright” she put her hands up in defence, walking up to the chair, Judas took a few steps back for this one. Runo paused, staring at the chair before looking back at Judas “What’s my motivation?” she asked. 

Judas tapped their chin in thought, what could they say that could get Runo to absolutely flip her shit? They paused in thought, looking into Runo’s eyes. Eyes that usually looked far too old to be on such a young face instead looked open and curious and oddly young. Judas focused on them, wondering what could provoke her enough into going ham on a harmless chair. The focused on the odd youth she was holding in the moment, what was the best way to get someone immature into doing something?

“Your motivation is: I bet you can’t do it” Judas tells her, smug as they cross their arms. Runo scoffs in response, rolling her eyes. 

“Really?” she asks. 

Judas gestures to the chair “I don’t see anything happening, I’ll start calling you chicken if you don’t”

Runo considered it for a moment, perhaps coming up with her own reasons by herself. Judas was prepared to continue their speech, to egg the other on a little more but they watched as Runo suddenly let out a god damn fucking scream and sprinted straight at the chair, throwing a punch down on the cushion and watching the following destruction. The arms went flying opposite directions, rips appeared all across the fabric and it’s insides suddenly spilled out everything, coating Runo old musty looking fluff. She turned back around to Judas with a truthfully hilarious dumb expression and they couldn’t hold their laughter. 

This continued for a while, Runo would destroy something as Judas stood right in the middle as chaos rained down all around them. They were almost sad they didn’t bring a camera but Runo assured them she had “committed it all to memory”. 

Judas was throwing some bottles up in the air for Runo to kick and shatter when they heard a distant noise getting closer. Judas paused, recognising the sound of sirens instantly and it looked like Runo did too from her expression. 

“Are those coming this way?” she asked with a nervous laugh. Oh, they absolutely were, perhaps Judas hadn’t exactly thought about local noise complaints when they had decided to bring Runo here at this hour of the morning. Runo, noticing their silence sighed, glancing around their surroundings. 

“Well, two champions of the gods can’t exactly get caught like this, we should probably leg it” she said it so casually that Judas did a double take. Was Runo, mum friend Runo, that Runo, suggesting they run from the police? Judas didn’t get a chance to question her and she jogged past them towards the fence, climbing it with the skill of someone who, well, she really shouldn’t be that good at it whilst still drunk was Judas’s opinion. 

Whatever the case, Judas quickly followed her and suddenly the two were running through the city away from anyone who could get them in trouble. At some point Runo started laughing, and Judas couldn’t help but join in.

\---

They ran until they reached a park, quickly ducking into the area and hiding out in a picnic clearing in between some trees. It was around 4:38am now, still dark enough to see the stars in the sky, Runo walked over to a picnic bench and laid down on one side, producing a flask out of her pocket that she clearly hadn’t cared to mention for the past few hours. Judas took to the other side, and looked up at the stars. They couldn’t help but think of Quin when they looked up, smiling at the thought, they glanced at Runo, they could only see the half of her face that wasn’t marked by that odd scar, she looked younger, especially with that small soft smile on her face as well, they definitely didn’t need to ask if she was thinking the same. 

“Wild night huh?” she prompted after a moment of silence, taking a sip from her flash she stretched her hand over to Judas under the table in offering. Judas shrugged and took a sip as well, coughing at the sudden burn. 

“Vodka straight? Damn, that’s kind of a surprise” they coughed a little, the unexpected taste lingering. Runo laughed, whilst lying down her laugh came out a little more delirious, like she couldn’t hold back her joy. They feel back into companionable silence, staring up at the stars. 

“Thanks, by the way, tonight was fun” Judas spoke up, lifting their hand to trace a familiar constellation. Runo looked over at them curiously, turning back to the sky. 

“No problem, it . . . made my night honestly” she told them quietly. Judas nodded in response, some questions lingered in the back of their mind, like why the fuck was Runo even drunk, why she seemed so oddly chill with a lot of what they had done, when she usually seemed pretty responsible, Judas wondered if they had maybe read her wrong, they wondered if after tonight Runo might think she read them wrong too. They watched her take another swig from the flask, a sudden giggle coming from her. 

“Hey . . . Judas, the stars sure are beautiful” she was grinning, her head turned lazily to look over at them. 

“Oh?” Judas grinned back, suddenly very sure of where she was going with this. 

“You know who else is beautiful?” 

They grinned at each other, speaking their next sentence simultaneously. 

“Quin”

Both laughed happily, the sleepiness of the early hours finally setting in. Runo sat up, gesturing for them to follow, their eyes felt a lot more droopy now then they had earlier. The two made their way back as the sun came up,

\---

When they got back to the house, Pam was waiting for them. She was wearing a dressing gown and slippers that almost made Judas think they had come home to an actual mother ready to scold them. The thought was oddly nice.   
Judas was surprised to find Runo take most of the attention, shooting Judas a wink as they made their escape. They silently promised to make it up to her later, but for now they could hear their bed calling to them. 

They walked past Gerard’s room, the door slightly ajar to show him fast asleep and Judas couldn’t resist a small smile at the sight. They leaned against the doorway for a moment before they heard a door open behind them, Quin poking their head out of her room, her glasses on her nose crooked, her eyes not completely open yet. Judas grinned. 

“Judas?” she yawned “What are you doing up so early? . . . And why can I hear Pam?”

“Morning” they whispered, glancing down the hall at Runo and Pam. Hm, maybe they could help out sooner than expected “Me and Runo are in trouble with Pam, think you can help a gal out?” they asked, gesturing towards the gal in question, getting scolded. Quin looked down the hall, laughing quietly before yawning again, no one could possibly be angry at a sleepy Quin, they were using the powers for good by asking her. 

“Yeah, I want orange juice as payment” she stated simply before walking away down the hall, Judas grinned and turned back to walk to their room. The second the door was closed behind them they flopped backwards onto the bed, letting out a sleepy sigh. A crow pecked at their window, prompting them to open it for them, the black bird flew straight in and sat on top of the bedpost, looking down at Judas with a tilted head. 

“Keep watch” they instructed with a mock salute, an instruction the crow took oddly seriously, standing up straighter and staring at the door. Judas laughed and turned over, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
